The invention relates generally to fuel usage monitoring systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for monitoring the fuel usage of a service pack engine.
The service engine of a work vehicle service pack generally drives various loads, such as an air compressor, an electrical generator, and a hydraulic pump. The service engine may be a diesel engine and may use either the work vehicle's fuel tank or its own stand-alone fuel tank. In either case, the use of fuel by a work vehicle service pack engine may be characterized as “off road” fuel usage. As such, the use of fuel by the work vehicle service pack engine may be eligible for applicable tax credits. Therefore, the ability to reliably monitor fuel usage of the service pack engine in a low-cost manner may prove financially beneficial.